Gordon and the Engineer
Gordon and the Engineer, retitled Gordon and the Mechanic in American releases, is the sixth episode of the eleventh season. Plot The points are jammed and Gordon is asked to collect an engineer from Maron. Upon his arrival, he is told that Bertie is bringing more passengers, but Gordon is impatient and sets off with who he thinks is the engineer. Unluckily, at the signal box the "engineer" tells Gordon he is a carpenter who thought Gordon was taking him to Brendam. It appears Gordon is stranded, but Thomas suggests that Gordon reverse down his line to Maron. Gordon leaves his coaches and reverses to the next station, but Douglas is in the way. Thinking quickly, Gordon suggests Douglas reverse to the next station to get Donald to reverse to Maron, and then work forwards again. The idea works and the railway returns to normal again. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * The Carpenter * The Engineer * James (only speaks in the Sprout Airings and Japanese narrations) * Bertie (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) Locations * Maron * The Fishing Village * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Abbey Trivia * On the Sprout Channel airings, James has a speaking role saying, "Hurry Up, Gordon!" * Stock footage from Emily's Rubbish is used. * This is Donald and Douglas' first appearance since the seventh season, not counting a deleted scene from Edward the Great in the eighth season. This is also their only appearance in the eleventh season. * Going by production order, this is the second episode of the eleventh season. Goofs * When Gordon comes back to the signal box, he is travelling on his express line and his coaches have disappeared. * Donald and Douglas have Duck's whistle sound. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Eleventh Series * The Best of Thomas DVD packs * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends US * Fun on the Rails Playpack AUS * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) JAP * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.1 SWE * Hide and Seek (Swedish DVD) GER * Thomas and the Spaceship (German DVD) DVD Boxsets * 11 Great Stories with Thomas and his Friends * Adventure on Rails! MYS * Hide and Peep and Other Adventures THA * Hide and Peep Gallery File:GordonandtheEngineerTitleCard.png|Title card File:GordonandtheMechanicUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:GordonandtheEngineer1.png File:GordonandtheEngineer2.png|Toby and Percy File:GordonandtheEngineer3.png File:Emily'sRubbish6.png|Stock footage File:Emily'sRubbish7.png|Stock footage File:GordonandtheEngineer4.png File:GordonandtheEngineer5.png File:GordonandtheEngineer6.png File:GordonandtheEngineer7.png File:GordonandtheEngineer8.png File:GordonandtheEngineer9.png File:GordonandtheEngineer10.png File:GordonandtheEngineer11.png File:GordonandtheEngineer12.png File:GordonandtheEngineer13.png File:GordonandtheEngineer14.png File:GordonandtheEngineer15.png File:GordonandtheEngineer16.png File:GordonandtheEngineer17.png File:GordonandtheEngineer18.png File:GordonandtheEngineer19.png File:GordonandtheEngineer20.png File:GordonandtheEngineer21.png File:GordonandtheEngineer22.png File:GordonandtheEngineer23.png File:GordonandtheEngineer24.png File:GordonandtheEngineer25.png File:GordonandtheEngineer26.png File:GordonandtheEngineer27.png File:GordonandtheEngineer28.png File:GordonandtheEngineer29.png File:GordonandtheEngineer30.png File:GordonandtheEngineer31.png File:GordonandtheEngineer32.png File:GordonandtheEngineer33.png File:GordonandtheEngineer34.png File:GordonandtheEngineer35.png File:GordonandtheEngineer36.png File:GordonandtheEngineer37.png File:GordonandtheEngineer38.png File:GordonandtheEngineer39.png File:GordonandtheEngineer40.png File:GordonandtheEngineer41.png File:GordonandtheEngineer42.png File:GordonandtheEngineer43.png File:GordonandtheEngineer44.png File:GordonandtheEngineer45.png File:GordonandtheEngineer46.png File:GordonandtheEngineer47.png File:GordonandtheEngineer48.png File:GordonandtheEngineer49.png File:GordonandtheEngineer50.png File:GordonandtheEngineer51.png File:GordonandtheEngineer52.png File:GordonandtheEngineer53.png File:GordonandtheEngineer54.png File:GordonandtheEngineer55.png File:GordonandtheEngineer56.png File:GordonandtheEngineer57.png File:GordonandtheEngineer58.png File:GordonandtheEngineer59.png File:GordonandtheEngineer60.png File:GordonandtheEngineer61.png File:GordonandtheEngineer62.png File:GordonandtheEngineer63.png File:GordonandtheEngineer64.png File:GordonandtheEngineer65.png File:GordonandtheEngineer66.png File:GordonandtheEngineer67.png File:GordonandtheEngineer68.png File:GordonandtheEngineer70.png File:GordonandtheEngineer71.png File:GordonandtheEngineer72.png File:GordonandtheEngineer73.png File:GordonandtheEngineer74.png File:GordonandtheEngineer75.png File:GordonandtheEngineer76.png File:GordonandtheEngineer77.png File:GordonandtheEngineer78.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer79.png File:GordonandtheEngineer80.png File:GordonandtheEngineer81.png File:GordonandtheEngineer82.png File:GordonandtheEngineer53.jpg File:GordonandtheEngineer54.jpg Episode File:Gordon and the Engineer - British Narration|UK narration File:Gordon and the Mechanic - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes